A spell on my heart
by QT102
Summary: If you cared about me, even a little, you'd support me She yelled as she stomped out of the room. But i do care! that's why i don't think it's a good idea to go to 'hogwarts Good bye Yusuke... HPYYH Crossover YK R&R! it's better than it sounds!
1. Default Chapter

A Spell on my heart

A/n- WOOT! new story! Okay, basically this is going to be fairly short. Yes, --;;; I do realize that I said that about every story, ;;; but this time it's different! I swear!! Well, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer- :has monopoly money: HAHA!! I will now BUY YYH and HP!! BWAHAHHA!! -- okay, maybe not, just because it's not on e-bay yet… but I'll be waiting! Until than, I'm show-less.

Keiko lazily dragged her feet into the school courtyard.

'I'm five minutes early…' She thought to herself as she pulled her hair behind her ear. 'I guess I have some free time.'

She spotted an empty space underneath a tree on the west yard of the school. She smiled to herself and ran to the empty spot before anyone else could jump at the chance.

Sighing, the young girl closed her eyes and took in all the things around her. Overall, it was a beautiful day, the sun was shining brightly and the sky was blue with a few fluffy white clouds spotting the sky. The sunlight felt good, it had been cloudy and foggy for the past few days. The heat wasn't overwhelming, but instead bathed her in a comforting warmness. You could hear the birds chirping behind the scrambled noises of students hurriedly filing in and out of the building, rushing to get their homework done or discussing the current topics in the local grapevine. A whiles away, a few boys from the baseball team were practicing catching and one was even batting.

Keiko took a deep breath. There was no use in just loitering around, she might as well go get to class and read a book or go check in and join some of her friends that were gossiping about who was with who and what teacher was taking the most pleasure in seeing them squirm when they announced the mammoth amounts of homework that was due the next morning. Or, what was at the moment the most popular topic at the time, why Yusuke Urameshi was never in school anymore, and why some questionable people were seen frequently looming around his apartment.

"Keiko," They would say,

"You know him, what's going on?"

She always had to make up excuses for it. Most of the time, she would just shrug and reply with an 'I don't know' remark. But that wasn't working anymore, not after some snob that had always hated Keiko, for what ever reason, said smugly,

"You really don't know Keiko? I mean, after all, my brother told me that he saw you talking to one while entering his apartment. Shouldn't you know them if you talk to them and hang out with them?"

It was a hard question to answer, but she did answer it none the less.

"Oh him? Yeah, he goes to another school. We were just meeting to discuss some things."

It wasn't a lie. Kurama DID go to another school, and they WERE just getting together to talk… the only hard thing was when she asked what they were talking _about_. Every fiber in her being told her to say it was none of their business, to tell her off and leave. But that would raise suspicion, and none of them could afford someone snooping around, especially Yusuke. He already had a bad rep. Luckily for her, the bell rang before she could answer.

She stood up and bent down to pick up her book bag from the ground. For the brief seconds that she was down, she heard the soft clank of the wooden bat and the ball colliding together, awarding a few 'awe's' and 'woah's' from the fellow players. While she stood up, she heard a masculine voice yell:

"HEY! KEIKO! WATCH OUT!"

'Huh?' Keiko thought while she turned to see what they were yelling about. She gasped to discover the baseball swirling in her direction, there was no time to move, the ball was flying at light speed. Zooming and twisting right at her face. Her mind was in a rush, what was she going to do? What would Yusuke think if he saw her with a huge bump on her face? What was she doing thinking about things like that when a ball was about to crash into the head that she spent so much time on in the morning?! She didn't even like Yusuke! He's a jerk! He always… wait! There was a BALL FLYING RIGHT AT HER! This is no time to be thinking about other things! It was too late, the ball was inches from her face. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact. …But it never came.

A/n- …I think that's enough for now! I have to go take care of my cat! I'll update as soon as I can! Promise! Well, REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. chapter 2

A spell on my heart

a/n- THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! sorry for the long update! I had a little bit of a writers block. Please review!

She had to look. Curiosity was nagging at her to do so. It had been seconds since the ball had only been a few centimeters from her face… something_ had_ to have interfered. But what? She had to know.

Keiko cautiously opened her eyes, just in case her calculations had been incorrect. What she saw shocked her.

She opened her eyes as far as the lids would allow to make certain that she wasn't hallucinating. She wasn't. there was no way she could have been. But how could something like this happen? It was against all logic, all science, any reasonable person would have just thought that they had imagined it. Keiko however, had seen her best friend shot energy out of his index finger, so she had reason to believe that she wasn't imagining. Although, she could just be dreaming… maybe she _did_ get hit and was dreaming… Yet…

Something told her that the ball that had stopped right in it's tracks and was currently spinning in circles wasn't just a dream.

"KIEKO!" someone yelling her name snapped her back into reality. She turned her head to the source of the voice and found it was the boy who hit the ball, tagging a small distance behind him, was the boy who threw it to him. Quickly, Keiko looked back at the ball that was still in the air just in time to see it make a 90 degree drop. She hastily picked up the ball and clutched it tightly in her hand.

"Are you okay?" the boy who had been bating asked.

"Y-yeah!" she stuttered excitedly.

"Are you sure? You look a little- shook up." The pitcher questioned.

"Of coarse!" she answered with a smile, a little more calm.

"Well, if you're sure…" The batter said as he and his comrade turned around.

"We'll get back to practicing. Sorry about that!" He yelled as they ran back to the empty lot.

"No problem!" She shouted after them. Once they were out of range she looked at the ball and whispered to herself,

"What the heck was that?"

"Keiko dear! I'm going to the store, do you need anything?" Mrs. Yukimora called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I need some more stationary! Get the kind with the flowers on it!" she yelled back.

"Okay than, well if they don't have it I'll find you something else that is nice."

"Thanks! That would be great!"

"You're father's in the shop working if you need him."

"Okay mom!" Keiko yelled, starting to get frustrated. How long did it take to say goodbye? She had work to do for crying out loud!

"Oh, and by the way; you got a letter here! Well, I'll be off now, be good!" Keiko heard the click of the door meaning that her mother had finally left.

Wait, a letter? Could it be from Yusuke?! He had been gone for a couple of days, maybe he wrote to her from where ever he was. It wouldn't have been the first time, he had written her a few letters in the past after all…

she wasted no more time contemplating. She sped down the stairs and into the kitchen. Digging through the pile of letters on the counter.

Bill, bill, bill, bill, to Keiko Yukimora, letter from gran-, wait. She quickly reached back to the last letter. It had a return address. "Hogwarts" it said. The possibilities of Yusuke writing this letter dwindled. But, he still could have written it! Hope returned to the situation and she ripped open the envelope and quickly began to read it.

"WHOOHOO! One more mark for the good guys!"

"Geese Kuwabara, your enthusiasm is overwhelming…" Yusuke said sarcastically.

"Aw come on guys! It was all worth it, wasn't it?!"

"No. Nothing happened. We just went half way across the country!" Yusuke yelled in frustration.

"We did stop a potential demon though. Miro could have been a formidable foe." Kurama tried to reason.

"Could have yes. But was he? No. This whole thing was a waste of my time." Hiei complained.

"On the bright side, we found out that Yusuke has a secret admirer!" Kuwabara teased.

"Who? The crazy lunatic who _lead_ us halfway across the country?" Hiei scoffed.

"Yeah, her." Kuwabara answered, no longer amused by the fact that the girl had the absolute giggles about his best friend.

"…"

"What about her?" Yusuke asked again, apparently, he hadn't been paying attention to the earlier comment.

"Nothing." Kuwabara said a little distraught at the lack of attention that Yusuke had.

"Wasn't her name Nuta?" Kurama asked

"Who cares?" Yusuke groaned.

"No one, I was just wonder-"

"CAN WE PLEASE DROP THE SUBJECT?!" The detective screamed.

"…"

"… It was Nuta, right?" The fox asked yet again.

"ARGH!" Yusuke screamed as he threw his head back and started to pull as his jet back hair. He shortly after went into a fast sprint.

"Hey Yusuke! Where are you going?" Kuwabara asked.

"Keiko's" He said simply.

"Hey! She was taking notes for me! I'll come too!" Kuwabara yelled after him.

"We should just all go." Kurama pointed out.

"Fine, just hurry up!" Yusuke yelled in the front of the group.

Yusuke, being the person who he was, didn't even bother to knock before barging into Keiko's house. She was just sitting there, reading a letter.

"Keiko?" He said questionably.

"Oh! Yusuke!" She said sounding generally surprised. Her eyes looked shocked, like a doe's caught in a cars headlights. She didn't say anything else. She just sat there. It wasn't like her. Usually she would run up and hugged Yusuke and/or slapped him, just adding to their love/hate relationship. But she just sat there. Wide eyed and clutching the letter in her hand.

"What's that?" Yusuke motioned to the letter.

"Oh. Just some prank." Keiko shrugged as she tossed it to the side. Her expression changed to quickly, Yusuke noticed. It went to worried and shocked to careless and annoyed.

"Oh really?" he rose an eyebrow.

"What about?"

"Aw, it's nothing! Really, just something by someplace called 'Hogwarts'. That's all."

"Hogwarts, I've heard of that name somewhere…" Kurama's voice came into the room as his body peaked out from the door frame, closely followed were the other two friends.

"Maybe you should ask that fool of a leader." Hiei suggested.

"Asking Koenma most likely would help." Kurama agreed.

"No! It' fine, really. Tell me about your mission." Keiko said eagerly.

All the boys had a clear image of what would happen if Keiko found out about that Nuta girl. And it wasn't pretty.

"Really, lets go to Koenma!" Yusuke urged.

"Well… if you're all sure…" Keiko said, still questioning the plan.

"We're sure!" all of them shouted except for Hiei. He actually thought it was quite amusing when the girl knocked down the almighty detective…

A/n- ok. It's kinda late. I need sleep. I'll update as soon as I can. In the next chapter, the group visits Koenma, along with a lot of other good stuff so be sure to R&R!


	3. chapter 3

A spell on my heart

A/n: sorry everyone for the really long update, I've been really busy lately…. Plus I had writers block, but now I have the whole story planned out and it should be about 7-8 chapters long. Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Oh! Wait, before I forget, I don't own YYH or Hogwarts. Okay, you may now enjoy!

"I imagined spirit world to be less… busy," Keiko said as she watched the workers hustle and bustle about.

"Che. Whatever, let's just find the toddler so I can get the heck out of here. This is the second time I've been here in way to short a time period," Yusuke complained.

"Well, no one ASKED you to COME!" Keiko yelled.

"Oh really? Then I'll JUST LEAVE!"

"NO WAY! HE'S YOUR BOSS! YOU HAVE TO TALK TO HIM!"

"I THOUGHT THIS WAS JUST 'A STUPID PRANK'?"

"IT IS! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DRAGED ME HERE!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID- oh, I did, didn't I?" Yusuke said, dumfounded.

"YES, YOU DID YOU MORON!"

"WHAT THE HECK?! I'M THE MORON?"

"YES- YOU'RE THE-"

At that point in time, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara had just stopped listening to them. This was the third time they had argued on the way here for cryin' out loud!

"Should we stop them this time?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama glanced at them bickering.

"I don't know if we could stop them!"

"Kurama! They are making my ears hurt!" Hiei said menacingly.

"Calm down Hiei," He sighed, "But I guess we should stop them, after all, they're starting to annoy the ogres."

"Excuses me," A very light and feminine voice interrupted, "Do you need something? We're very busy today as you can see."

"Oh! Yes, thank you. We're sorry for the-" Kurama choice his words carefully, "-Distractions," he said, referring to the disputers.

"Hn. Fox, you're always so polite. We need to see Koenma." Hiei demanded.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Well, no…" Kuwabara answered.

"Is there an emergency?" She questioned, a little bit of worry in her eyes, you could tell she must be new, especially since she didn't seem to know the four fighters.

"Welllll…no…" Kuwabara said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Than I'm afraid I can't help you, I'll have to ask you to leave," She snapped, obviously annoyed with the lack of importance.

"Listen girl," Hiei snapped, grabbing her arm, she gasped, "We want to see Koenma now!"

"SECURITY!!!" She screamed.

At once, at least ten men surrounded the group. Suddenly noticing what was going on, Yusuke stopped mid- sentence with his retaliation to quickly reach his arm out to shove Keiko behind him _(-has sudden flashbacks of Dark Tournament when Yusuke and Toguro said 'You will never know what it feels like to lose the one you love' 'right, because I'll never let that happen unlike you, I plan on growing old WITH her!' that was sooo cute!!! -)_ and extended his index finger.

"You shot or try to hurt one of us and you're- umm… dead," He said, realizing that some of these people might already be dead.

"…Miss. Ayam, (random name.) why did you call us down here?" The assumed leader asked while signaling his men to drop their arms.

Shocked looking, she answered, "T-They're trespassing!" She gaped.

The man sighed, "Perhaps you should have let them explain themselves…" He motioned to the boys, "These are our spirit detectives! They can be here whenever they wish, they aren't a threat, they're an asset," He explained.

"I am, SO sorry!" She exclaimed.

"It's alright, we just need to speak to Koenma," Kuwabara said, acting ever-so noble.

"I'm sorry sirs, but he's not in right now, he went to go talk to someone, I'm not so sure how long he'll be gone or where he went," She said sadly, almost disappointed in herself.

"Well, maybe you can help us then," Yusuke prompted.

"Of course I can Mr. Uriameshi!" She said, her confidence and self esteem rising yet again.

"That's great! We need information on a school called 'Hogwarts'," Kurama started, while Ayam was soaking in all the existent facts to make her search more thorough.

"Wait a minute! How did you know my name?" Yusuke asked.

"Everyone knows who you are!" Ayam said looking at him as though he was slightly insane. "You're our hero! All law abiding citizens adore you!"

"See Keiko!" Yusuke smiled broadly, "I'm POPULAR!"

"That's… great Yusuke."

"Yet again Keiko, If it weren't for me, you would have never gotten here."

"I would have found a way," She protested.

"Oh really how? Climb?!"

"Kurama could have taken me!"

"Well I'm sorry I'm such a burden to you!"

"Where the heck did that come from?"

"…My heart Keiko! It came from my heart!" Yusuke said, putting him hand up to his chest, "You stabbed me right here!"

Keiko began to burst out laughing, how could she stay mad at him?

"Pardon me, but I found the information you were looking for." Ayam squeaked in the corner.

"What is it?"

Ayam flipped through a small leather jacket book and began to speak directly form the text.

"Hogwarts is a dedicated learning facility that is settled on teaching young witches and wizards the finest of magic," She said, closing the book with a 'clap'.

"So… it's a REAL school?" Ayam nodded, and Keiko turned a very strong shade of white.

"You have GOT to be kidding me?!" Yusuke yelled steadily walking in circles around Keiko's room while she flung clothes on her bed and into a suitcase.

"Nope. I'm going to Hogwarts. I already talked to my parents, they think it's a prestigious school. They want me to go. I discussed it with the main teachers of the school too, they understand that I don't want my parents to know and have gotten everything ready for me, they're getting all my supplies and bringing it to the station. All I have to do I pack and show up in time to catch the train with my classmates," She explained.

"This is so stupid," He grumbled. "You really want to leave all the stuff you have here?!"

"NO! It's NOTHING like that!" She tried to convince him. For some reason, he was taking this personally, like she was leaving just to get away from _him_! "Please Yusuke," She pleaded, "It was really hard to make this decision, and I really need some support on this!"

"But-," He cried out looking for the right thing to say, "I just want what's best for you!" He said, following her to her closet the throw another heap of belongings into the suitcase. He blocked her path so he could looked her straight in the eyes, "And I don't think this 'Hogwarts' place is best for you."

"So, you won't support me?" She asked tearfully. He sighed,

"Keiko…" She didn't need to hear any more. It would hurt her too much, and leaving him alone was tearing her into pieces.

Fighting back the tears, she slammed her suitcase closed and glanced at her digital clock on her night stand, 2:40; her train boarded at 3:15 and left at 3:30, and even though the station was a little less than fife-teen minutes from her house, she knew that her mother would take at lest 15 minutes hugging her and reminding her to write everyday. She had better get going if she was going to make it on time.

"Good bye Yusuke," She said tearfully as she walked out the door.

"Wait! Keiko!"

But it was too late, she was already gone.

Yusuke felt like he was the biggest creep in the world.

'I should have just hugged her and said good-bye… She'll probably never talk to me again.'

"YUSUKE!" An all to familiar bubbly voice yelled.

"Go away Botan," He whimpered, "I'm not up to chatting."

"Bu-But this is important!!" She argued.

"What?"

"I have a very important case for you!"

"WHAT?! I JUST CAME BACK FROM A FRICKEN' MISSION! AND ON TOP OF THAT, KEIKO WILL MOST LIKELY NEVER TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN AND YOU WANT ME TO GO ON ANOTHER STUPID MISSION!" Yusuke calmed himself and rolled over onto his side so he wouldn't have to look at Botan, "Man, you people really are heartless."

"Please Yusuke! We need you to go protect a boy named Harry Potter, his very life is in danger!"

"So, get him a body guard."

"We are! …You!" Botan said cheerfully. Yusuke groaned.

"I mean like a regular human body guard."

"That might be a little hard to explain to a human, because Harry's had special abilities and the person who is trying to get him to join his side had them too!"

"Then the kid can protect himself!"

"Well, he's still in school, he doesn't know how to protect himself enough. We'd um.. actually need you to go into the school too," Botan waited for the argument that she was sure would come.

"I don't want to go to another stupid school trying to protect this kid from getting his secret discovered."

"Oh! No, no! He goes to a _wizards_ school, he's a wizard! Isn't that cool!? The schools name is Hogwarts I believe…"

"HOWARTS!?" He screamed.

"Yeah, something wrong Yusuke?"

A/n- hurray! A chappie done!! Well, I hope you liked it! Review! Oh, and to all of you who have read 'Ice and Darkness', I want you to know that I'm making a second version of it, it's wayyyy better! I was just wondering if I should post the whole thing at once, or one chapter at a time, I would appreciate your feedback! Thank you!


	4. chapter 4

A spell on my Heart

Ch.4

A/n: Hey everyone! I'm incredibly sorry for the update! I know, I'm getting to be really bad at updating! I'm not going to make excuses to justify why I haven't updated because I think you can make some wild guess as to why I haven't update in forever. Here's the chapter! Hope you like it!

"Mom, if you won't stop squeezing me, I'll miss the train."

"Oh! But baby, you're going to such a prestigious school! And it's so far away…"

"Keiko's right dear."

"Oh fine. Well, I hope you have a nice time and if you need anything-"

"She'll be fine." Mr. Yukimora assured his wife.

"…Alright." Mrs. Yukimora said with much resistance.

"bye-bye baby."

"See you later hun."

"Bye mom, Bye dad." Keiko said as she embraced her parents once more. As she watched their outlines disappear into the crowd, her eyes mist over for the second time that day.

'I'm all alone now,' she thought, 'I have gotten rid of everyone, Yusuke, my friends, mom and dad…' Keiko cursed herself. 'Well it was your choice!' she screamed. 'You're gonna just have to depend on yourself from now on!' She took in a deep breath to relax herself.

"Okay, now where is platform 9 3/4?"

* * *

"Yusuke, if you'll just clam down!" Koenma shouted, giving his best effort to get his best spirit detective to quite his voice.

"What the heck do you mean that some freaked-out-psycho wizard is going to the same school as Keiko?"

"It is true, Keiko _is_ going to be at same school, and unless we do something, she could be in grave danger."

"Then let's go!"

"Hn. Idiot. Haven't you been paying attention?" Hiei asked.

"Hey! I haven't said any- oh. You were talking to Uriameshi, weren't you?" Kuwabara asked sheepishly. Hiei rolled his eyes in disguised.

"Yusuke," Kurama steeped forward, "No one knows where Hogwarts is, it's been kept a secret from non- wizards and witches for generations."

"Stupid tradition…" Yusuke grumbled. "So now how do we get there?" He mused out loud.

"I put a tracker on Keiko before she left, just in case. Once she gets there we can open a portal and arrive only a few minutes behind."

"Good work Kurama." Koenma acknowledged.

"GOOD WORK! She'll murder me if she finds out that we put a tracker on her!"

"Come now, Yusuke, Keiko has more sense then that!"

"No, no… he's probably right." Kuwabara agreed.

"The girl…" Hiei spoke, "She's moving." He pointed to the screen to show the big red sot that was flashing and moving at a rapid pace.

"She should arrive in an hour or two." Kurama remarked.

"Alright then." Yusuke said standing up from his current sitting position, "Let's get ready to move."

* * *

"Can you check again?" Keiko asked.

"Listen little girl, there is NO platform 9 ¾." He repeated again.

"But! But- I have a ticket!" Keiko pulled out her ticket and pointed. "See?" He laughed.

"Lady, you've been HAD!" He spat in her face. Keiko grimaced as she swatted a trace of his saliva off her check. He continued to laugh as he totally ignored Keiko's cries of protest and walked away. Keiko sighed. What was so going to do now?

She started to walk around platform 9 trying to think of a plan. She glanced at her watch, it was near time that her train, wherever it was, was about to leave. She decided to waste time by standing at platform 9.

'Maybe Yusuke was right,' Keiko thought as she turned around to go on the other side of the tall brick column labeled 'platform 9'. 'I mean le-'

"OMPF!" Keiko fell backward from the impact. She rubbed her bottom that was currently on the floor and winced a little at the pain. She heard a moaning noise and looked up realizing that there was another person that collided with her. It was a boy around her age with bright reddish orange hair and freckled skin. Before she had any time to react, another young boy came rushing over.

"RON! Ron! Are you okay?" He asked, pulling him to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bump to the head." They turned to see Keiko trying to pick up her fallen ticket papers. "I am so sorry." Ron said as he bent down and started to help her, the other boy followed suit and helped.

"It's all right," Keiko said, "it's as much my fault as it is your." She sighed heavily.

"Are you okay?" The other boy asked. She looked at him. His shaggy black hair almost started to go over his green eyes that were shielded by a pair of glasses. She could barely see it underneath his hair, but she could have sworn that she saw a lighting shaped scar on his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she glances at her watch, "But I probably missed my train."

"You missed your train?"

"Well, if I did I wouldn't know, I can't find it!"

"Harry…"

"What?" Ron held out her ticket and pointed. Harry began to smile. "Don't worry, you didn't miss your train."

"Huh?"

"We're from Hogwarts too!" Ron exclaimed.

"Never seen you at school before… Are you a first year?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's my first year here, but I was told I would be in the fourth year classes."

"Us too! We'll, we've been here the other three years though too."

"Do you know what house you're in?" It took her a moment to figure out that one, with their thick accents, it sounded at first like 'you know where the bus is?'.

"Oh! Um… yes. They put me in Gryffindor."

"You're in our house too! The name's Harry, and this is Ron." Harry pointed to the other boy he was with. Ron beamed, showing all of his white teeth. Keiko politely nodded and smiled.

"Keiko Yukimora," She said, "So, where is our train? I've asked everyone I could find, they all tell me that there is no platform 9 ¾." They both smiled.

"You're lucky you met up with us Keiko."

* * *

Keiko grimaced as she watched Ron hurtle through the brick podium.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Harry assured her, "Just close your eyes and run." Keiko took a deep breath.

"Alright…" Shutting her eyes tightly, Keiko ran. At this point in time, she thanked every gym teacher she had ever had for making her run during class. Suddenly, she fleet herself making contact, but not with a wall.

"Oomph!" Keiko opened her eyes to see that she had made it into the station! The only problem was that she had yet again, ran into another boy. Fortunately, neither of them ended up on the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" He yelled as he turned around. His blond hair was gelled back, showing off his pale skin and blue eyes.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Well you should be!" he snapped. Keiko narrowed her eyes. Who did this guy think he was?

"In that case, I take it back. I'm not sorry, and you're a jerk! Honestly, haven't you ever heard of chivalry?" Keiko Huffed.

"Oh, really? Do you think I'm a jerk?"

"I have no reason to believe otherwise." She shot back. He smiled.

"I like you, you must have a lot of spunk to talk to me like that. So, what's your name?"

"Like I would tell a freak like you."

"Aw, come on. I'm a good guy, really. How about you sit with me on the train and we can get better acquainted." He said in a way too syrupy voice. Keiko knew better than that, he was just the kind of guy that Yusuke had always beaten to a pulp if they even came near her! If Yusuke was here, he would- wait a minute, Keiko was mad at him! He didn't support her in her time of need! And after all those times that she was there for him too! Well, she didn't need him. She was very capable of taking care of herself thank-you-very-much.

"I don't think so." She said in mono-tone.

"Keiko! Keiko, where did you go?" Keiko turned around to see Harry looking for her, once he spotted her, he turned and ran towards her. "There you are, we've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Well, if it isn't Harry Potter; boy wonder." Harry turned to see the boy smirking at him. Keiko noticed immediately that Harry had stiffened up.

"Malfoy." Harry said in a dangerously dominate tone.

"So here's another year. Are you ready to die?"

"I don't think so. Are you?"

"This year will be different. I swear it will." Malfoy said.

"Shut up Malfoy." As if on queue, the whistle blue and an announcement came on warning that the train would be leaving in ten minutes.

"Harry," Keiko said, gently touching his arm, "Let's go."

"Yeah, alright." He said, still tense. His green eyes soaring with fury. Keiko and Harry turned and started to walk over to the train.

"Oh, and Keiko," Malfoy called as Keiko and Harry turned her head to listen, "I'll talk to you later." Keiko 'humped' and turned her head.

"In your dreams lover boy!" She yelled.

* * *

Keiko laughed. For the past half hour she had been talking to Hermione, and a couple other girls from her house while the boys went to go buy some food and change into their uniforms. The girls, already in their uniforms, got together to chat for a while until the boys got back.

"Keiko! Stop tugging at your uniform! You look gorgeous!"

The train went over a bump and Keiko's knapsack fell off her lap. Laughing, she bent over to pick it up. As she did, a piece of paper fell out.

"Oh, what's this?" Hermione asked as she picked it up. "Oh! Who's this!" She asked showing everyone the paper. Keiko's smile froze. It was a picture she had of her and Yusuke on there last date. She didn't even remember putting it in there.

"Oh, you know, just a old friend." She responded. Another girl looked at the picture and raised an eyebrow.

"Just a friend?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure, you two look more like a couple then just 'old friends'." She commented.

"He told me he loved me than he told me that he didn't want me to come here while he's always gone. So really, now he's just an old friend." Oops. She didn't mean to give out that much information.

"If he was my boyfriend and he told me that he wanted me home, I would hop on my broom and fly back!"

"Yeah, well. I'm still mad at him." Keiko said stubbornly as she grabbed the picture and put in her bag. For the rest of the conversation, all she could think about was Yusuke. She sighed. Maybe she did really miss him… Suddenly the doors to the compartment opened to revile Harry and Ron in their uniforms.

"We'll be there in fifteen minutes!"

* * *

"Wow! Look at this place guys! It's huge!"

"We can see it oaf." Hiei said calmly.

"Why you…" Kuwabara said threateningly, only; Hiei didn't take it like a threat.

"Calm down already! I wanna go inside!" Yusuke complained.

"Yes, only, how do we get in?" Kurama asked.

"Aw, I was hoping you would know how…" Yusuke confessed.

"It's surrounded by water, maybe we could just swim to the school," Kuwabara thought aloud, "But then again, what if there are sharks or something in there!"

"Hn. Fool, if you can't even handle a few animals, you're even weaker than I thought."

"Che. Like I'll get wet."

"How do you presume that we get in then Yusuke?"

"I could simply give you a boat to get to the main doors." The four turned to see a old women. She was dressed in a black dress with her hair in a tight bun preached at the top of her head, and her glasses that were lowered to the tip of her nose only added to appearance of a strict teacher from the 1800's.

"And who the heck are you?" Hiei asked, putting his hand on his sword; ready to take action. But instead of answering his question, the women looked at each of them and said,

"Yusuke Uriameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Yoko Kurama, and Hiei Jaganshi I presume?"

"Yeah, that's us, what do you want?" Yusuke asked.

"I am professor McGonagall, I am a teacher at this school and I am to directed you into the school and give you your schedules, as well as any thing else that you may acquire." She waved here hand and in her hand four sets of clothes appeared along with some papers. "Here you are," She said, handing each boy a pair of the clothes, "They're your uniforms, and these are your schedules. I will take you into the school as soon as you are changed."

"Wow, wow, wow! Hold it! I don't wear uniforms!" Yusuke told her.

"Mr. Uriameshi, in order to blend in with the students, you must do as any of the other students do." She explained briskly.

"I'm not any other student, I'll protect the kid, kill the bad guy, then leave."

"Please, I implore you! Mr. Potter mustn't know that you are here to protect him."

"Why not?" Kuwabara asked.

"He has pride. The boy thinks he's invincible. Think of how he'll feel when he finds out that we sent in a body guard."

"…Fine. But I'm still not wearing the uniform, and I'm not doing any homework." Professor McGonagall took out a letter from her pocket.

"My old friend Genkai wrote me this letter, it says;

'Dear professor McGonagall, as you may know, four boys are going to attend your school to protect someone there. One of those boys is my apprentice. And as his acting elder, I wish that you treat him like any other student. The dimwit could use the techniques and spells that you teach so if you feel the need to punish him, please do so. He can stand the discipline. Yours truly, Genkai.'." She closed the letter back up and returned it to her pocket.

"Stupid grandma. Fine. I'll do the work."

"And the uniform."

"No."

"Fine, then. You all leave me no choice." The professor started to chant something, then pushed her hands out to the boys. Suddenly the Uniforms were on them, and no matter how much Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara tugged at them, they wouldn't come off. "They'll come off as soon as your in your dorms and will come on every morning before class unless you put them on yourself." Yusuke stopped to try to take it off and grumbled,

"I hate old women." He then spoke louder, "Okay lady, take us to this school."

* * *

"And with that, students; I send to bed. Get a good nights sleep and wake up tomorrow refreshed and ready to fill your heads with knowledge." After the head master Dumbledore's speech, everyone started to head to the hall ways. Harry, Ron and Hermione keeping Keiko close by.

"Let's wait a while so we don't have to get pushed around in the hustle up there." Ron suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Harry commented.

"Hey, who are those guys over there?" Hermione asked.

"Where?" Ron looked widely around. Hermione pointed.

"They look familiar…" Hermione said. Keiko looked up from her feet to see where Hermione was pointing. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Keiko, something wrong?" Harry asked. Keiko stood, clenching her fists. Hermione snapped her fingers.

"That's it! Keiko, isn't he the guy in your picture?"

"What picture?" Ron asked. Keiko started to walk quickly towards the people that had Hermione pointed to.

'That jerk,' Keiko grinded her teeth together, 'What the heck is he doing here!' Just when she was a couple of heavenly yards away from smacking the back of Yusuke's head when there was a big dolt came up and blocked her path.

"Keiko. I thought I'd see you here." Malfoy said smirking confidently.

"Leave." Keiko commanded.

"Aw, come on; don't be like that." He said stepping closer to her.

"Get away from me!" She yelled. Behind her, Harry, Ron and Hermione already had there wands out and were running towards them. As this was going on, Malfoy still continued to walk closer and Keiko kept on walking farther back. When Keiko was backed away against a wall, he kept walking closer. When Keiko thought that it couldn't get any worse, a sturdy hand came and roughly grabbed Malfoy and spun him around.

"I think that it's a good idea that you're in school. You need a class in reading body language. Hers says not in a million years."

"Yusuke!" Keiko exclaimed.

"The one and only." He smiled cockily.

* * *

Harry and the others stopped running.

"Who the heck is that guy?" Ron asked.

"That's Yusuke Uriameshi." A voice behind him said. They turned to see three other guys. One of them, and carrot top shook his head and smiled.

"He's gonna get it for hitting on his girl…"

* * *

"I'm in a good mood today. So I'll let you go. But I'll give you a warning, you come near her again, and I'll tear out one of your lungs."

"You can't scare me." Malfoy said.

"Really?" He made a fist and hit the wall, crumbling a section of the wall. "How 'bout now?" Malfoy was obviously scared and turned and left, but not without first sending a glare at Yusuke.

"Mr. Uriameshi! That is school property!" Professor McGonagall yelled at him.

"Sorry teach!" He yelled back. She shook her head sadly and walked away. "So, Keiko. Nice new Uniform!" He said with a beaming smile. Keiko's anger grew even larger.

"YUSUKE YOU JERK!" She yelled as she took all her fury to slap him.

* * *

Everyone grimaced.

"Owe… That looked like it hurt…"

A/n: okay guys, there you go! well, in case you're wondering, it took me FOREVER to write this! I am really sorry for not updating sooner! My computer broke down, I had to go to a dance convection, and I had tons of homework. (I know, excuses, excuses.) Sorry about all that! Well, RR!


	5. Chapter 5

A Spell on my Heart ch.4

A/n- I'm truly sorry everyone! If you've read my bio, you found out that my cat bob died. It was three days before my birthday and my birthday sucked too. After that I got loaded with homework and then during the summer when I finally did get a chance my aunt died of cancer and dance try out season started as well as my knitting and crocheting classes, so I am sorry but I think you see why I haven't updated for so long. I'll try a lot harder to update!

Bara-Minamino Thank you very much for telling me about the dividers! I had no idea that they weren't appearing on! I'll have to fix those other chapters as soon as I can, thanks!

"Yusuke."

"Hmmph?"

"Yusuke!"

"Mmmrr. Go away."

"You're going to be late to class again if you don't wake up!" Kurama reminded him.

"That's nice." He said drowsily.

"No, that's not nice. Remember last week when you were late to Professor Snapes class? Gryffindor got docked 10 points!" Ron piped in.

"So? Besides, that guy's a little b-"

"That's not the point here Yusuke, the point is that you can not be late to class again."

"Sure I can, watch me. That way you can be late for class too." Yusuke replied smartly as he hid his head deeper into the pillows.

"URAMESHI!" Kuwabara screamed shoving Kurama out of the way as he marched over to Yusuke's bed. "You better get your big butt out of bed this instant!" Kuwabara stood there with a frown on his face while he waited crossed armed for Yusuke to make a move… He didn't.

"That's it!" He yelled out of frustration as he lifted Yusuke's mattress up and over, spilling the detective out of bed. Yusuke shot up in an instant.

"What the heck was that for!" He roared at Kuwabara.

"YOU wouldn't get UP!" He protested.

"You wanna fight!"

"Anytime, anywhere!" Kuwabara shouted back.

"All right, let's go, right now!" Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door.

"Yusuke Uriameshi! I'm leaving for class, if you aren't down there soon, you can just forget about copying my notes!" a feminine voice immediately identified as Keiko yelled through the door

"… Among other things…" Hermione added with a giggle.

"HERMIONE!"****Keiko screeched. Hermione continued to laugh and then run away, soon followed by Keiko running after her.

"Errrr, I better get up then, I really am gonna need those note." Yusuke said sleepily as he went over to get his uniform.

"I think he's more worried about the other things." Kuwabara whispered to Ron. Ron nodded seriously.

"I think so too."

"AAHHHHHHHH!" Someone screamed from out side the room.

"KEIKO!" Yusuke yelled as he ran out of the room to the direction of where he thought Keiko and Hermione left. He ran down the hall and jumped down the stairs taking two at a time. He hardly even noticed the others behind him, Ron and Harry in the back trying to keep up.

"How do these guys stay so fit?" Ron complained as he huffed his way along.

"I don't know, I mean; we've battled an evil force before and they're still a lot stronger than us." Harry said bewildered.(A/N: haha…) Yusuke rounded the corner to see Keiko being mobbed by someone.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" He screamed as he got into his spirit gun position.

"Why Yusuke! That's a funny way of greeting someone!" Yusuke tripped and almost fell over from shock, there was no way of denying it, that perky voice belonged to a certain bubbly dead girl.

"B-botan!" Yusuke said completely bewildered. She laughed lightly.

"Why yes! How are you Yusuke?" Botan said releasing Keiko.

"What was the screaming then?" He asked even more bewildered then before.

"I haven't seen Botan in a long time," Keiko explained, "It's natural that I get excited."

"So," Yusuke shook his head, "It was a scream of Joy?"

"Yes, unlike some people; Keiko is actually happy to see me!"

"Yeah…" Yusuke said averting his eyes. He scratched his check. "So, uh… what are you doing here?" He asked. At that point, the rest of the boys came running down the stair case.

"Always business, never pleasure," She frowned, "But anyway, I wanted to check on you and see how you were coming along with the cas-" Yusuke covered her mouth just in time.

"Shhh! We'll talk somewhere else," He said as he lead her away.

"Who was that?" Harry asked as he joined the group. Everyone looked at each other wondering what kind of excuse to get.

"Oh, y-you mean Botan? Well, she's an old friend… of sorts." Kurama spoke up.

"Yeah, guess she just wanted to come say Hi." Kuwabara said.

"Well, how did she get to Hogwarts? The location is pretty secret, I mean; muggles don't know where it is, do they?" Hermione asked, obviously very confused.

"I told her." Keiko defended, maybe a little too quickly.

"Keiko," Ron shook his head, "That was NOT a good idea."

"You can get expelled for these kind of things," Harry explained.

"You won't tell, will you? She just had to tell Yusuke something really important, she'll only be here a minute!" Keiko said frantically.

"Well, of course we won't say anything!" Hermione said happily, "However," she frowned, "If we don't get to class soon, it might not even matter if they find out about your friend…"

"What! It's that late?" Ron exclaimed.

"We're dead." Harry groaned, slumping his shoulders in defeat.

"Not if we hurry." Kurama said as calmly as ever.

"Yeah! We can make it, we still have two whole minutes!" Kuwabara cheered.

"But what about Yusuke?" Harry said, looking in the direction that the two had left.

"Aw, Yusuke! Like he cares if we leave, for all we know, he might not even show up. Let's just go, kay?" Keiko answered.

"You guys go ahead. I'll stay here and wait." Keiko frowned.

"No, then you'll be late."

"That's okay," Harry said, "Really, go on ahead." Keiko looked at Kurama for help. He was the smart one, he should be able to figure out how to make it so that Harry would come with. After all, if Harry over heard the mission… Yes, Keiko knew why Yusuke was there, she beat it out of him the minute they were out of ear shot from the other students.

"Alright then, but I'm warning you Harry, Yusuke and Botan's conversations usually have to do with some touchy subjects for Yusuke. Don't go looking for him. If you do and by chance overhear, he'll be very upset and when Yusuke's mad…" Kurama left the rest for imagination.

"Thanks for the warning," Harry grinned, "Better hurry to class!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Calm down already Keiko," Kuwabara whispered to her in class, "If Kurama thought it wasn't a good idea, he would have never let Harry stay."

"I know! It's just that, If Yusuke does something stupid, it'll hurt Harry; really badly… I don't want Harry thinking that I was out to get him from the start, I didn't even know!"

"So calm down. Harry will be able to see that. Plus, if Yusuke does do something stupid; he'll blab it all. You included." Kuwabara smiled.

"Mr. Kuwabara! If you continue that talking you will be thrown out of my classroom immediately!" The teacher caught Kuwabara. He spun quickly around and started to take notes on the importance of wolves fangs.

"Thanks Kuwabara." Keiko whispered and smiled at him. He returned the gesture.

"Anytime Kei-"

"MR. KUWABARA!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"So you're saying that this guy… Valdemort, he's close?" Botan nodded.

"We can't get a precise lock on his location because we don't know which body he's occupying, however, spirit world intelligence says that the reading are off the charts with dark energy."

"Right. So the sooner I find this guy, the sooner I can kill him and go home."

"Bingo!" she smiled and laughed.

"One question Botan, how do I find him? And more importantly, how do I win?"

"YUSUKE! YOU'RE THE FIGHTER HERE, NOT ME!" Botan huffed out in a single breath.

"Well then how am I supposed to win! He's a wizard! I've never fought one before! I don't know what he can do!" Yusuke said quite angrily. Botan winked.

"It's a good thing you're in a school about witch craft and wizardry then, isn't it?"

"Right, you had this all figured out from the beginning." Botan shrugged off the comment.

"You've fought countless demons, I'm sure you can handle one wizard. As for where you can find him… I'm sure that if you hang around Harry enough, he's bound to turn up. Oh, and one more thing Yusuke, while you're here, don't use your spirit energy!"

"Botan, I've been at this school for three weeks now! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Yusuke asked angrily at the young fiery girl. Botan shrugged and smiled innocently.

"I guess it just slipped my mind!" Yusuke sighed.

"Well, why can't I use my spirit energy?"

"Voldemort has extraordinary senses. He'll find you in an instant and discover

what you're up too. He could get information about you in order to find your biggest weaknesses without you ever knowing. You can however, just use those nifty wands that the spirit department came up with to do the job until the big fight. …You do remember how to use them, right?"

"Of course I do Botan! Geeze, why do you always think I forget about my detective equipment?" Botan quirked an eyebrow at him and gave him a look that clearly said 'do you really want me to answer that question?' but before the blue-haired beauty could word these exact thoughts, Yusuke spoke. "You just hold the wand, and think about the thing you want to do, right? Just act like you're really a wizard and know how to use the thing… not that hard." Botan nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes, but remember, those spells are just so you'll be able to pass the classes, they won't do much harm to anyone. Even if you added spirit energy to it. So don't go and pick fights on this mission, alright?"

"Who? Me?" Yusuke said in a sarcastic monotone. "Naw, this mission is a piece of cake, I don't have to hunt down the bad guy, he just comes to me and I kick his butt. Pretty sweet deal if you ask me, and all I have to do is watch and make sure Harry doesn't die!" Botan shook her head sadly.

"Come now Yusuke! We all know that you don't mind this part of the case. Harry's not bad. He's a very sweet boy really. Be proud that you get to protect him. If that doesn't help just think of it this way; you're saving a innocent life."

"Right… I'm a regular run of the mill hero. As long as I get to go home soon, I don't really give." Botan scoffed at him.

"Of course Yusuke. Now, if you don't have any more questions that you'd like to bring up to try and stall so you don't have to go to class…"

"BOTAN!" Yusuke yelled enraged, "I'm NOT stalling!"

"Really Yusuke, I've known you long enough to recognize these tactics. If you're talking to me, you get to skip class and Keiko and the others won't chew your head out, correct?" Botan grinned at the silence Yusuke gave in return. "Well, good luck!" She said smiling happily as she pulled out her oar and hopped on, hovering several feet above the ground. "Be safe and for once, try to use your brain! Say goodbye to everyone for me, 'kay? I'll come and check up on you soon!" And with that, the girl left happily swirling and tumbling on her air-born toy as she left Hogwarts and most likely, that dimension. Yusuke shoved his hands into the pocket of his uniform that he was reluctantly wearing and walked slowly and lazily into the Gryffendor corridor.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Kuwabara, you'll be partnered up with Ron… Polly, you can team up with Hermione; and Keiko, you're with Malfoy." Keiko gritted her teeth, just her luck. Maybe she could get the teacher to reconsider…? "I was going to have Kurama with Harry; but since he's not here, Kurama can have Yusuke's partner and those two can be with each other when they return. Alright!" The short man said clapping his hands together. "Find you're partner and start working on your potion!" He smiled and started to walk towards his rather large desk that towered over him and his height. Keiko looked over her shoulder to only receive sympathy looks from her friends she quick stole a glance at her MUCH over-rated partner and gathered up her courage to go up to the teacher.

"Umm. Sir? Can I ask to be reassigned? Me and my, uh, current partner don't get along so well."

"I'm truly sorry Keiko, but I'm just the substitute for Mr. Snape, he already made these arrangements." He answered briskly, returning to his work. Keiko turned and groaned. Today just kept getting on her nerves, besides the surprise visit for Botan, everything seemed to be going wrong… even her hair was a mess today! Keiko patted her hair, trying to smooth it out a little. This was going to be a long day, she could feel it. Along with her aching pity for herself, she also felt the hand of someone on her shoulder.

"Come on Kei, we can use my cauldron, best that money can buy!" Keiko took her arm and pushed him off her.

"Fine, but you will not touch me, look at me, or talk to me unless absolutely necessary. And you must remain five feet away at all times!" She ordered, marching away from his and towards their station. Once he got closer something crossed her mind. "Oh, and call me 'Kei' again and I will put you IN the cauldron and eat you for lunch!" Malfoy smirked.

"I know you think I'm tasty, but isn't that going a little far?" Keiko glared at him.

"That was unnecessary talking!" She barked. Keiko picked up the potions book and began to flip through it. Finding the desired page she let out a sigh of relief. It didn't look hard at all! Now all she had to do was make it through the class with him… "Alright, we need some tree root, frogs legs, jin-sing, water and a bit of chamomile. It sounds like tea." Keiko commented as Malfoy started to gather the ingredients.

"Frog legs?" He questioned.

"Well, that part doesn't fit, but they are edible," Keiko noted.

"That's gross! Who eats frog legs?"

"I dunno, the French?" Keiko guessed as she carefully added the amount needed of each ingredient. Malfoy shook his head.

"The French are clinically insane if they eat these things," He said, holding up a leg for emphasis. Keiko giggled, suddenly catching herself she cursed inwardly. He wasn't being annoying! He ALWAYS was annoying, what was going on? There had to be a catch. Keiko felt a some-what cold arm slip around her waist, yup. There's ALWAYS a catch…

"Hands off!" She yelled as she once again pushed him away and began stirring. Hearing a commotion near the door, Keiko turned her head; Yusuke had just entered and looked like he was now arguing with the teacher. Some things never change…

"Here," she said, handing the large spoon to her partner, "Stir. I'll be right back." Keiko turned around, prepared to go over to Yusuke when she found him right next to her.

"Keiko, I need a favor," He said pleadingly. Keiko sighed.

"What?"

"Can I borrow your homework?" He asked sheepishly.

"WHAT!" Malfoy yelled, walking towards them. "The homework was easy, I got it done in five minutes!" Sensing him walking towards her, Keiko shot out her hand behind her, yet again pushing the boy away.

"Five feet! And keep on stirring!" She yelled. Keiko sighed in defeat, "Yeah, sure come on…" Keiko motioned him to follow her to her desk. She picked up her homework and lightly threw it at him. Yusuke caught it and smiled at her.

"I see you got the idiot over their under your thumb. Yet another casualty of the charms of Keiko Yukimora!" He laughed at his own joke. She smiled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, right," Keiko shook her head, "Hey, where's Harry?" She asked looking around the room for him.

"Huh? I thought he was here."

"No, he stayed back, he wanted to wait for you." Keiko said, a little worried.

"Oh, he wasn't there… oh well. You can just see him later." Keiko's eyes narrowed.

"Yusuke, have you forgotten that you're his body guard? It's your job to know where he is!"

"Oh, right." Yusuke grimaced. "Kay, no biggy, I'll just go look for him!" He said as he turned to leave the room. But before he could reach the door the teacher caught him and demanded that he sit down and get to work. Yusuke had no choice, he had to stay. After all, it was probably nothing, he ditched class all the time. Besides, if anything was wrong, Harry could take care of himself.

SLAP

"MALFOY! You PERVERT!" Yusuke jolted his head to see a- what looked like dead- Malfoy and a very enraged Keiko. Now Malfoy, Yusuke decided smirking, was the one in need of a body guard! Yusuke leaned back in his chair, making no effort to work on his assignment. He'd just have to deal with Harry and Malfoy latter. Now which way should he go about decapitating Draco Malfoy's head…?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Harry, where were you!" Hermione yelled at Harry as the three best friends sat down at lunch.

"No where." Harry mumbled, looking at his uneaten food.

"Harry… are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Yeah, you haven't eaten anything yet." Ron added.

"I'm fine." He answered harshly.

"Hey guys!" Keiko said sweetly as she sat down, next to her Yusuke and next to him Kuwabara, followed my Hiei and Kurama. "What's up? Oh Harry, we missed you today in class." She tuned and looked at Yusuke. "You're a bad influence on him." She accused.

"Aw, come on! It wasn't my fault! I've hardly skipped at all this year!" He replied smiling.

"Why?" Harry asked menacingly.

"Because Keiko would chew my head out that's why. Hey man, you alright? You seem really uptight," Yusuke said some concern showing in his voice. Harry stood up and pounded the table.

"STOP IT! Stop acting like you're my friend!"

"Harry!" Hermione said, acting shocked. The rest of the lunch room didn't seem to notice the out burst, but between the eight friends it was all that was happening.

"What are you talking about? We ARE friends!" Yusuke said, also standing up.

"No! Stop it! I know alright? You can stop pretending!" The fighter's faces fell.

"Harry! Calm down!" Hermione said, tugging on his uniform.

"No Hermione! I have every right to be mad! They aren't our friends! They've been lying to us all the time! Even Keiko! This whole thing was a setup to get to me!"

"Keiko?" Hermione asked quietly hurt in her eyes, she didn't understand completely, but she understood enough.

"No!" Keiko said, not knowing what to do.

"Keiko had nothing to do with this. It was a coincidence that she was here." Yusuke said calmly.

"Fine." Harry said reluctantly. Accusing Keiko of being in on their dirty plan was unfair. She couldn't have set up the run in with Ron, and he himself saw her anger and surprise when Yusuke and the others had shown up. "But still… You've lied to me! And… and I believed you!" He said with disgust and he ran out of the cafeteria.

"Harry! Wait!" Ron called out after him. Noticing he wasn't going to stop, he began to get up when Yusuke pushed him down.

"Let me go talk to him… Hiei, Kurama; fill them in." He commanded as he left following Harry's trail.

"Hey! What about me?" Kuwabara yelled, angry the detective didn't ask him to help.

"Hn. I'll do it fox," Hiei replied as he closed his eyes, a faint glow emitting from underneath his bleached white bandana. Ron and Hermione seemed to go blank for a moment, wide eyed and dazed. Kuwabara and Keiko looked at them with concern while Kurama continued to eat his food, wondering what their next step should be. Hermione blinked around the same time that Ron did.

"Keiko… This true?" They asked in disbelief. She smiled, relived that they didn't seem mad.

"You should see them fight!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Sulking under death trees a hobby of yours?" Yusuke asked as he finally got underneath the giant tree.

"Get away from me." He mumbled underneath his breath. "Besides, you won't be able to last long if a magical creature shows up. It's illegal to kill them, although I'm sure you could kill them; the way that girl talked about your fighting." Yusuke blinked. "I heard you and her talking, you forgot to close the door. Not very smart for a detective."

"Yeah… well, I'm good at the fighting part, not so much the thinking. But I wouldn't want to kill one if they came along, it looks bad on my rep. So, you'll just have to protect me." Yusuke said easily.

"Hn. Isn't that you're job?" Harry sneered.

"Yeah, I guess…" Yusuke pouted.

"Why? Why couldn't you have just watched me from far away? Why did you have to go and pretend to be a friend?"

"I didn't." Yusuke said with out blinking. He laid his head back and sighed. "You could have been Draco Malfoy for all I care… I only do my job, becoming a friend was a perk." He smiled. "Honestly, When I was told the mission, I could have cared less. You're a big boy, you can take care of your self. I only came because my boss told me too, and with him being the leader of the dead, I tend to do what he tells me too." Harry was about to ask about that leader person and him ruling the underworld when he started talking again. "That, and… I was worried about Keiko. She had been accepted to Hogwarts earlier and I didn't want her to go. So, she left. It was just me being selfish. I'm gone all the time on missions, but I won't let her go do what she wants to do. At any rate, I mainly came because I was worried if she was alright. Really, I could care less about what old dipper breath has to say…" Harry ignored the last comment, they could talk about that later.

"But if that's true, if you really weren't pretending; why'd you lie to me? Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because everyone said you'd react like this." Yusuke smiled and stood up. "You don't need a baby sitter, you're strong enough. But if this guy, this Voldemort; is a threat to humans, I have to take him out. But I have to admit; I am glad that you're his favorite target." Yusuke extended his hand and helped Harry up.

"You can help." Harry said reluctantly, he did, he realized, needed his help. If he wanted to defeat the man who killed his parents.

"Come on," Yusuke said, "We should hurry before Kuwabara eats all the food."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"No."

"Why not?" He whined.

"BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOU MORON!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Yes. Listen to the fool and leave, you're starting to irritate me." Hiei said feeling his sword that was hidden underneath the Heavy Hogwarts uniform.

"Hiei…" Kurama said warningly, continuing to read his novel.

"Give it up Malfoy." Ron agreed.

"Really, if you spent as much time ogling as you did studying then you'd actually be an honor roll student." Hermione said agreeing with the others.

"But Keiko, it's just one date."

"No." Keiko said again, determined to make him understand. She figured, by using small words. Suddenly, a letter dropped form the sky in front of Malfoy's feet. And while most were looking up to see an owl fly by, Malfoy picked up the letter and read the return address. A smile appearing on his face as he left.

"Wonder who that letter was from…" Ron said, noticing the disappearance of the boy.

"He left Keiko's side pretty quickly, maybe it's from another girl." Hermione guessed. She gasped. "Maybe it's from a girl friend of sorts! That would be great! Then he'd leave you alone Keiko!" Keiko smiled.

"I hope so. But.. if it's a girl, she's probably French." She said. And while everyone else looked at each other in confusion Keiko's mind was thinking back to potions class.

'Malfoy said that the French were clinically insane, only a mentally ill person would want to date him.' She reasoned with herself. 'Yup, definitely French.'

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"What's so important about that letter Malfoy, I'm tired and need some sleep!" Apple complained. It was late and his friend had waited until now to put his plan into action.

"I was confused about why Keiko wouldn't even give me a second glance, so I wrote a letter to my mom and asked what made her attracted to dad. Everyone says that me and dad are like the same person, so I figured it would work out."

"Malfoy… have you ever considered that maybe she just doesn't like you? I mean, she seems pretty hung up on that Uriameshi guy."

"Who? Yusuke? A weakling that can be dealt with easily, and once he's out of the picture, my chances with multiply by ten. I have a plan to get rid of him. I'm going to arrange it so that me and him face off in the wizard's duel this week."

"Malfoy, he punched the wall and it crumbled, what if he decided to fight you with his hands?"

"I've thought about that Goyl, the wall must have been a spell, a bad one at that. I'll be able to take him no sweat!" he said confidently. The two other boys secretly rolled their eyes but agreed with their leader. After all, who can do that to a wall?

"So what does the letter say?" Malfoy took out the parchment and began to read.

"Dear Draco,

In regards to your question, there are many reasons why I fell in love with your father. Good looks, (which you have already.) Money, (you have that too.) a attractive personality, (yours is the best.) and power (you have that too. Although I'm not sure if you use it at your school…) alright dear, I hoped I helped you. If you get the girl, invite her over and we'll have a nice cup of tea. Write again soon and remember to wear clean underwear!

All my love,

Mother." Draco blushed at the last few parts. Mothers, they can be so embarrassing! He cleared his throat.

"I understand now," Malfoy said clearly, "Mother's right. I have all that she could ask for. Except, maybe…That's it! I simply have to show her whose boss! Who has the power in this school! Then I'll take care of Uriameshi and then, then Keiko will finally see…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

They all laughed, it was Friday and nothing could possibly go wrong! It was the last class of the day and all they were doing were a few wizard duels, most of them wouldn't even be fighting. That left time for chatting for some and watching fights for the others. Both ways were fun in their eyes.

"So, Keiko," Yusuke said, side stepping closer to her, "Lover boy hasn't been around for a while, whadya do? Slap him to death and hide the body?" This earned some more laughs and smiles.

"Really, I don't know where he went too. Maybe you're right Hermione, maybe he's found the love of his life and decided to leave me alone!" She smiled. Usually, he as least _tried_ to hit on her a few times a day, but for the past three days, nothing!

"Although… Malfoy isn't the only lover boy around," Yusuke said a little angrily. He turned around and started walking backwards and glared and two boys who were watching Keiko walking away.

Yusuke smiled artificially and pointed at her rump. "Along with being padding, and insulating for the winter, it's also very nice to look at; right boys?" Yusuke said, a tint of malice in his voice and in his eyes. The boys quickly started walking away blushing. And they weren't the only one.

"Yusuke!" Keiko huffed out as she swatted his arm away. Yusuke watched the boys leave and then turned around, anger written all over his face. Suddenly, Kurama stopped walking.

"What's wrong Kurama?" Hermione said, stopping along with the rest of the group. Kurama's gaze was down a hall way.

"…Laughter, only, I believe that one person isn't laughing."

"Trouble?" Yusuke asked, stepping closer to Kurama to try and hear. Kurama nodded.

"We best go and see what's happening." Everyone nodded and started down the hallway, all keeping a silent hush.

"Perti carloso monotalgan!" Someone shouted, obviously casting a spell. Hermione gasped.

"That makes a person unable to speak, and unable to move." She said in a hushed voice. Ron nodded, as if to confirm what she said. The group's head's snapped when they heard beating noises and laughter. Someone was hurting someone. The group sprinted into a fast run, reaching their destination in a matter of a few seconds.

Keiko gasped horrified. Yusuke looked at her in pity. She had seen her share of blood and pain for her life time just by going to the dark tournament and bandaging him up for all those years when he got in fights. It didn't sit with him well that she had to see that, it didn't sit with him well that she had to see it again at her own school. Suddenly his mind flashed to when he would leave, and Keiko would be here on her own. Sure, she had Harry, Ron and Hermione, but they couldn't save her, not from this… only he could do that. He came back to reality when Harry spoke up.

"Malfoy, what do you think you're doing!" He yelled enraged. Next to a pretty cocky looking Malfoy were his loyal servants and a body, laying on the ground in a small pool of blood.

"Reversen positional!" Hermione chanted and waved her wand, the body floated over and she immediately started to tend to the boys wounds.

"He was in my way." Malfoy said still smiling, "He should have moved."

"He's okay, just a few cuts and bruises. But he's still stunned. We need to take him to the infirmary." Hermione said aloud.

"I'll help you." Kurama offered Kuwabara and Ron both nodded and they all helped carefully lift the injured boy and carry him out.

"You're going to pay for that!" Harry sneered threatening.

"Let me do it, I haven't fought anyone since we got here and I want to free some of my aggression." Hiei said darkly.

"No Hiei," Yusuke said looking at Keiko who was still horrified at what she had seen and was looking at the blood that still laid there. "We'll do this in the ring." Hiei grunted in response. Just as long as he got to fight soon…

"Malfoy, w-" Keiko lost her words, "I don't understand…" she said, clutching her books. Sure, Malfoy had always been cocky and acted tough, but she had never seen him be violent.

"Keiko-" Yusuke started, he didn't know how to make this right.

"What? You _scared_ of me Keiko?" He said advancing forward. Yusuke ran over to Keiko.

"Come on guys, let's go." He said as he started leading Keiko away.

"Keiko I didn't mean to-"

"SHUT UP AND STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Yusuke yelled angrily toward the boy. Malfoy's eyes turned cold.

"You should be afraid of me Yusuke. And Keiko, maybe you should too." Immediately regretting the last part, Malfoy was about the apologize… but they were gone.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Keiko, are you sure you're alright?" Yusuke asked again. His arms were crossed and he was looking at her intensely; making sure to speak in a soft voice. She had really looked shook up back there…

"I'm fine." She said smiling. He didn't believe her. Once more he couldn't believe Malfoy, he actually had the nerve to threaten her! Well, he wasn't going to let him get away with that!

"Alright class! Let's begin!" The teacher said clapping his hands together to get attention. "Do we have any volunteers for the first match?"

"I'll go." Malfoy said, stepping onto the elevated playing field.

"I-" Harry began, he wanted to face him again, not to mention get him back for what he did eelier.

"Harry, let me go." Yusuke said standing up.

"What!" Harry jumped to his feet.

"Let me go." He repeated again.

"You don't think I can do it?" Harry questioned.

"No! it's just that-" Yusuke looked at Keiko, she was playing with the hem of her skirt and looking at her feet. Trying her best to listen to what Hermione and the others were talking about. "He threatened Keiko. I get this one." I demanded.

"You do realize that this is a wizards match and you're not a wizard right?" Yusuke nodded.

Harry looked to Yusuke, then to Keiko, then back to Yusuke and nodded solemnly.

"Fine. You get this one. We'll all be cheering you on." He said and he went back to his seat.

"I'll go!" Yusuke said loudly, jumping onto the stadium with one leap.

"Alright then, Yusuke Verse Malfoy! Remember only spells, no fist fights! Ready begin!" The teacher yelled.

Malfoy immediately attacked. Normally, the spells he was casting would have immediately knocked the person to the ground and cause them sever pain, however, it was Yusuke Uriameshi, definitely not a normal person. Yusuke took out his wand, noticing that the attacks were doing close to nothing, he began to put some spirit energy in it. It helped, but not enough for him to win and Malfoy's attacks were getting the best of him.

"You aren't going to win." Yusuke said cockily, "Give up now and spare yourself the embarrassment.

"No chance, after I kill you, I'll go after your little friends. And once there all gone, guess who's gonna be left?" Yusuke's mind immediately went to Keiko. He didn't really understand why this guy talking about Keiko was making him so mad but it was. And Yusuke was scared. He was terrified at what would happen to her, even though he knew it would never happen. But really, he only saw one option to relief the feeling and that was to defeat Malfoy, and he knew just how to do it.

Throwing his wand to the ground, Yusuke Looked Malfoy straight in the eye.

"You really wanna fight?" Malfoy laughed a little.

"Are you giving up?"

"No. I'm getting serious."

"The professor said no hand to hand!"

"I'm not doing hand to hand, I'll take care of you from here." Yusuke reached out his left arm in the shape of a gun.

"Is that supposed to scare me?"

"Yes." Yusuke said determinedly. "Spirit gun." Pulling the imaginary trigger, the gun blow off, shoot a very small amount of energy out and making a direct hit with Malfoy's chest. Malfoy fell.

"Aw, he didn't even try!" Kuwabara complained. "Yo! Uriameshi! What was with that dinky amount of energy!" Kuwabara yelled from the stands. Yusuke shrugged in response.

Hermione looked to Keiko.

"You were right!" Hermione said smiling, "They really can fight!" Keiko scoffed.

"You should ask him to show you his real spirit gun, the one that blows up trees." Keiko scoffed and she left the stands to go meet him.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"You felt that, correct master?"

"Yesss…"

"Spirit energy is rare in these parts, they must have sent him then, the spirit detective."

"I thinkkk.. that we will useee thiissss oneee. Get me all the information you can findd on Yusssukkee Uriamessshhhii…he can help us get to Pottteerrr."

"Of Course mater, right away."

A/N- THAT LONG ENOUGH FOR YA? please review!


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: Yeah, thought it would be fun to read through all my old stories and i ended up at this one and looked at the last time i updated and went 'wow, 2 years!!!! are you kidding!?' So here it is, i just had to sit down and finnish up the end of this so we could all have some closure. But really, this story is kinda like a secert love child of mine... i do really love it, and i hate that i let it go unfinnished for this long. So- enough stalling! here it is! the LAST chapter of 'A Spell on my Heart'!

"YOU MORON!" Botan hissed, her own Gryffindor uniform sagging against her as she lunged towards the annoyed spirit detective. "I GAVE YOU ONE THING NOT TO DO AND OF COURSE YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ME! WHAT IS IT YUSUKE? HUH? DO YOU JUST THINK 'BOTAN IS JUST MAKING THESE THINGS UP JUST TO ANNOY ME?' HUH? ANSWER ME!"

"Well honestly... kinda." Botan growled. Yusuke gave an apologetic smile. "But this time i actually just forgot, call it a lapse of judgment."

"Yusuke you're whole life is a lapse of judgment." Keiko said, rolling her eyes and holding Puu delicatly in her arms.

"Gee Keiko, thanks. You really know how to make a guy feel good. Whatever happened to 'everyone makes mistakes'?" Keiko ignored him and went to go sit in one of the armchairs in Gryffindor common room. As soon as she settled down, Harry, Ron and Hermione came down from the stairs.

"We closed of all the passages, so one one should be able to come in." Ron started

"Unless of course a teacher ends up coming to disarm the spell we put on it." The girl pointed out, clearly reminding the group that time was limited.

"So what is going on?" Harry asked, sitting down on one of the arm rests of the chair Keiko was located on.

"Yusuke blew his cover!" Botan said, still fuming.

"Huh? But how?" Kuwabara asked from his leaning position near the fireplace.

"He used his spirit energy, giving off a signal to Voldemort that he was here- I really hope it was worth it Yusuke!" He scoffed.

"Draco in the hospital for two days? Yup, i'd say it was worth it." Botan crossed her arms and continued to growl. "Botan we were gonna face him eventually, why not give him a little insentive to come?"

"You mean you did it on purpose Urameshi?" Kuwbara asked, amazed. Kurama smirked.

"I believe, as usual, Yusuke happened upon this discovery after he commited the crime."

"Yes, a brilliant plan birthed from stupidity" Hiei added. Keiko sighed.

"Sounds about right to me." Hermione, bored of standing came over and sat on Keiko's other arm rest, reaching for Puu and taking him in her arms. She giggled.

"He's cute!" She said, cuddling him against her which earned a high pitched 'puu'.

"Yeah, yeah, adorable." Yusuke muddered, embarrased at having Puu brought along too.

"Well what's our next step?" Harry asked sullenly. Yusuke shrugged.

"Kurama?"

"We simply wait. There's no way to predict how he will come or when, it's best for us to just be prepared and have a strong defense."

"And I'm staying- there's no way I'm leaving the mankind's fate to a guy who can't even remember simple details!" Botan pipped in.

"Fine, fine, the more the merrier..." Yusuke mummbled, sulking as the conversation turned back to how fuzzy and warm his inner self was.

* * *

"Today is a," Pause, "Special day as we have finally gotten permission to venture into the forbidden Dark Forest and get a first hand look at the great and phenominal growth of important herbs and roots and how to locate them and in emergancy make a potentially life saving potions." Professer Snape said quickly as he ran arond the class and gathered certain materials. "I expect you all to be on your best behavior- Including you, Mr. Urameshi- if I find that spit ball flying in my class I will see to it that you recieve a heafty detention!" Yusuke dropped down his straw and leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, like that's such a new scary place for me."

"Shut up Yusuke." Keiko sighed next to him, leaning her head on her hand. "You can be so immature."

"Hey, it's called boyish charm and it's one of the reasons you keep that cute picture of in me in your folder." Keiko rolled her eyes.

"Sure it is."

"Quite!" Snape shoted, then, regaining his calm he looked at Yusuke. "Mr. Urameshi, Mr. Malfoy will be returning today from the infermiry and will be joining us on our little" Pause, "Feild trip. I thought it would be most fitting if you helped him along, wouldn't you?"

"Sesh, not really. But fine, whatever... Like I care wether or not he falls into a ditch or not-" He mummbled.

"Stupendious." Snape interupted, walking briskly to the door.

* * *

"Hey, four-eyes, what's wrong?" Yusuke asked quitely as the entire class entered the errie woods; Yusuke's group ultimately staying in the back of the line.

"Nothing good ever comes from being in here." Harry asked, equally as serious. "These woods are full of bad magic, dark magic. Voldemort often comes here when he tries to regain his strength."

"So if we have any chance of meeting up with him-" Kurama started.

"It'd be here." Hiei finnished, fishing underneath his shirt for the hilt of his deadly blade.

"Please," Malfoy started, regaining his arragonce very quickly as he leaned on Keiko and Kuwabara for standing strength, "Like the Dark Lord would come here-"

"No talking." Keiko reminded him as he dropped of his weight she was carrying. He and Kuwabara faultered.

"Could have at least warned ME!" Kuwabara complained as he shifted Malfoys weight onto his shoulder more.

"Sorry Kuwabara." Keiko giggled as she turned and smiled apologetically to her friend, then, jonting towards Ron who was further ahead.

"You think we could stray from the group?" Yusuke asked. Ron shook his head.

"Snape watches us like a hawk."

"He knows I have a nack for getting into 'no-good'." Harry confirmed.

"Plus he's not a complete moron-" Hermione added, "He can tell that you actually _look_ for 'no-good' Yusuke." Yusuke shrugged.

"Everyone tells me to do what I'm good at and they won't even let me," He replied jokingly.

"Well how are we supposed to get the upper hand if we can't even find him!" Botan cried, exsaperated.

"Calm down Botan... Hey I know, why don't you and Keiko create a diversion for Snape, that way we can sneak away." Keiko squinted, recognizing the tone in Yusuke's voice.

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"I dunno, go make out in bush or something." Yusuke said, grinning wildly.

"Yusuke you are SUCH a JERK!" Keiko yelled as she slapped him smartly accross the cheek. "God, would it KILL you to be serious!?"

"Maybe... and i'm too young to die!" Yusuke shot back.

"Like you haven't done THAT before!" Keiko bellowed, starting off another infamous Keiko-Yusuke verbal battle.

"Children quite!" Snape yelled from the front of the line. "Now we shall split into groups! Find a team of five and then start looking for materials used to form a simple wound healing elixer. Go." Using his fingers, Kuwabara did the math.

"Let's see... Me, Ron, Harry, Yusuke, Shrimp, Kurama, Botan, Hermione, Keiko... Hey we have nine! So one group of five and one of four... we can just 'work together'!"

"Plus me, you dolt. That's ten." Malfoy interupted. Amused and slightly territorial that someone felt the same way about Kuwabara, Hiei simply 'hn'-ed and turned away.

"Like we're gonna take you!" Ron said, looking digusted.

"Nah, let him come, if need be we can use him as bait." Yusuke said, turning sharply to the left. "We'll let's go catch us some ugly wizard dude!"

* * *

"Yusuke what are we even looking for?" Keiko asked after walking about 2 miles.

"What? You tired already?"

"No, I just feel like we're walking in circles." She grummbled as she kicked a branch out of her way.

"Yeah, how are we gonna find our way back?" Botan asked, looking around at her surroundings with a bewildered expression on her face.

"And what about the assingment?" Hermione pipped in. Ron rolled his eyes.

"It's one bloody assingment, so we fail the project. Big deal." He said as he walked past her.

"Fail?" She repeated.

"Meh, don't sweat it Hermione, I fail things all the time!" Yusuke said, laughing.

"Yeah, and LOOK where it's gotten YOU! Chasing people we know nothing about through a forest." Keiko pointed out. Botan laughed and smiled.

"Oh come now! Let's just keep pushing through! I'm sure we'll end up finding something." She said, trying her best to be optimistic. After all, the group's moral was waning and they were lost. They needed a bit of positive outlook! Suddenly, Kuwabara stopped walking and stared off into the distance, his spirit senses tingeling lightly.

"HEY GUYS WATCH OUT!" He yelled as a shot of what looked light lightening shot past the group. Earning screams from some of the girls as they ducked.

"Well if you look at that! We found them!" Yusuke said excitedly, "See Keiko? I knew I'd find them!" He said, beeiming with self pride.

"That's great Yusuke now go and kill him!" She yelled from her crouching position.

"Aye aye Ma'am!" He said as he sprinted over to the source of the blast. "Hey boy wonder, you coming?" He yelled. Automatically Harry got up and followed him, trailing behind him the rest of the spirit gang and the trio of supernatural magic users.

"Botan, Keiko, stay there and watch Malfoy!" He yelled as he became a shrinking dot. Botan and Keiko looked at eachother quickly before popping up and following.

"Uh, Keiko, do you think this is a good idea?" Botan yelled as she sprinted.

"Since when have I ever listended to Yusuke?" Keiko said with a smile as she lunged forward with a new burst of adernaline.

"Wait for me!" The blonde yelled from behind.

"Hurry up!" Keiko yelled impatiently as she and Botan both paused and waited for Malfoy to catch up.

"Remind me why we're trying to find the people who'd like to kill us?" Malfoy said as he stummbled towards them.

"I dunno!" Botan said cheerily, "We just always do!" She said as she giggled.

Meanwhile, with the group of especially talented runners a battle was insuing. (A/N: can you tell i hate writing fight sequences? ) Unfortunatly, Voldemort wan't in sight. No, like a true villain in power, he sent his lackies, hoping that they could do the job without him getting involved. 

"This is stupid," Yusuke grummbled, dodgeing another fired spell. "They aren't even hitting us." He grummbled, annoyed at the standstill he was in.

"Hold off for a little while longer Yusuke," Kurama pleaded. "Let us get all the information we can possibly gather from them before destroying them." One of their opponents grinned wickedly.

"You talk awfully big for someone who isn't even able to fire back." Hiei paused, fighting an inner battle wether to simply kill them or not.

"Hn. And you talk awfully big for being such a fool. Your master doesn't even care enough to send anyone strong. You're the warm up as far as I'm concerened." He grunted, unable to hide his distain.

"You're wrong!" The other growled. twisting her body to point towards deeper in the woods. "We gladly give our lives to the Dark Lord, but he is with us always." She said, a dreamed look coming over her face, "We are simply one line of defense to his location. If we die, there are others before you reach him."

"So... he's over that way then?" Kuwabara asked, astounded. Then, laughing, "Haha! Yeah! we'll now we know where to go Urameshi!" He smirked.

"Alright well now that we got our berings, let's hit it. Or better yet, them." He grinned as he ran and punched both of them very quickly, allowing everyone to pass through with ease.

"Well that was easy enough," Harry said as he shrugged at the motionless bodies in front of him.

"Hurry up Harry!" Hermione called from in front of him.

* * *

"Oh well we're going the right way!" Botan giggled as they stopped at the sight of two knocked-out wizards. "I wonder how much trouble they gave them." Keiko shook her head.

"Not a lot... Even though we do have extra luggage-"

"Hey!" Malfoy said, offended as he went back to catching his breath.

"We didn't leave that far behind. If we keep on going straight we should find them." Botan nodded.

"Right. Let's not waste time!"

* * *

The group ended up in a circular area of the woods.

"They gave us the wrong direction." Harry huffed, angry that they had wasted time.

"No." Yusuke said. Looking towards something in the distance.

"They gave us the right way-" Kurama added.

"He's just hiding." Hiei finnished.

"Like the coward he is." Kuwabara jumped in.

"But- where?" Ron asked, looking around the landscape frantically. Hermione followed his actions, clutching her wand.

"You might as well come out!" Yusuke called, "If we can see you there's no point in hidding!" He said, sing-songing. From afar you could hear a wicked laugh.

"I suppose so." It gasped. The wizards froze.

"Voldemort." Harry sneered.

* * *

"Aw! we're going to miss everything if you don't hurry up!" Botan whinned, running frantically in place.

"What if we leave him and come back later?" Keiko asked Botan, impatient at the stops they had to take for Malfoy.

"In the forest? By myself? That's like scuicide!" Keiko sighed.

"Fine. We'll wait." Keiko said quitely, looking off into the distance.

"Oh Keiko don't worry about it, I'm sure they're all just fine! Yusuke may act like an idiot but you know as well as I do that he's perfectly capable of handling things."

"I know Botan, but I can't help it. Yusuke can't win every time. And he's never fought a wizard before- and Yusuke can just get so cocky, he rushes into things without thinking and he needs to think this one through." Keiko said softly, looking down at her feet.

"Keiko..." Botan said, running over to her and placing her hand on her friend's shoulder. "You being there won't help him." Keiko sighed.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe we should just wait here."

"An excellent idea." Malfoy said, collapsing on his side.

"Well I guess that's a yes." Botan scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

A half hour past in a sort of suspended silence. Keiko worrying about Yusuke and the others while silently wishing she had brought Puu along, if only to have some indication on how the fight was going. Botan was equally as anxious for everyone to return, her wishing that Yusuke would have taken his communication mirror so she wouldn't be in the dark. Malfoy wasn't so worried about the boys and Hermione as he was for himself. The Dark Forest wasn't forbidden for no reason. He knew better then most the dangers that lurked within the shadows, and as far as he was concerened he had been dragged along through this crazy wild goose chase. More then anything he wished for the professor to come save them, or better yet, for him to save them and possibly gain some admiration from the oh-so lovely Keiko.

"This is getting rediculous!" Botan shouted at the sky. "How can it be taking this long!?"

"Well geeze Botan! It's not like flipping the switch to evil it does take a little bit of work!" Yusuke's voice yelled at them. The three students turned in shock as a slightly scuffed up team of heros marched proudly across the thick forest landscape towards the group. "And when did you guys move so far into the woods?" Yusuke asked, confused. "I thought I left you three way back there."

"Yes Yusuke, you did, but we followed you."

"How did you know what way to go?"

"When if doubt follow the trail of bloody bodies!" Botan pipped in. Yusuke looked back at Keiko and quirked an eyebrow.

"Decided not to come the entire way?"

"Decided you could use some space." Keiko confirmed, standing up the the trunk she had made a chair.

"Well I'm currently all spaced out." He said smiling, opening his arms. Come on, he knew how this went. Whenever he ran off to go save the world and came back, he'd get a great big hug of thanks from his girlfriend and possibly a slap for leaving her behind. Keiko smiled and ran to his arms, pushing him back slightly with the force of her body colliding with his.

"Is he gone?" She asked.

"Wouldn't be here if he wasn't." Was Yusuke's response, hugging her slightly back. Keiko released him and she looked irritatedly off to the distance.

"Pity, I kinda wanted to see what this 'big bad wolf' everyone talked about looked like." Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Next time I'll let you see what the Dark wizard overlord looks like before I kill him." Yusuke ammended.

"I thought revenge would taste sweeter then this." Harry said, refusing to look at anyone.

"It never does." Kurama muttered, fingering his delicate rose. "Often, when we put ourselves in a position to hate something so much that it consumes our lives and then, once it's destroyed we find our purpose lost with it." Harry shook his head.

"It just doesn't feel over."

"Trust me, it is. Voldemort is dead." Hiei said, not looking at where he was going; which was right back into Snapes class. Silence passed over like a fog, students mummbeling to each other with rumors. Snape pushed himself to the front of the class, his black robes flying behind him.

"Where have you been?" He hissed. "It is far past the time allowed and I have a good mind to-"

"Yeah, yeah, and I have a good mind to shove your face into the ground," Yusuke butted in, bored.

"How dare you-" The professer started, "A student!"

"Funny thing, I'm not really a student." Yusuke interupeted, loosening his tie.

"Yeah! More like super-bad wizard tail-kicking machine!" Kuwabara joined, laughing.

Obviously, the charade was over.

* * *

"Keiko, honestly, enjoy yourself a little!" Yusuke said as he lounged next to her. "I'm leaving tonight so you might as well try to act like you're interested." Keiko sighed, it really wasn't fair of her, being so meloncholly while there was this huge hero/going away party going on.

"I know..." Keiko dragged off. "It's just that I think Harry's right, I don't think it's over-" Yusuke groaned.

"Trust me Keiko, it's over. The guy's dead and pushing up daisies." He said, rolling his eyes. "Harry's hyperactive about it because it's what he's been working towards for years. He'll get over it." Yusuke said, shrugging.

"But what if it's not and you leave and-"

"Come with me then." Yusuke said simply, relieved that the topic had come up on it's own. "We can go back together, I hear spirit world's giving out portal tickets two for one." He said jokingly.

"That's not what I ment Yusuke." Keiko said sullenly. He paused for a second, letting her keep to her thoughts.

"Hey, I'm serious, don't worry about it." Yusuke said, standing. "Now to go and socialize!" He said grinning happily as he walked away. Keiko sighed and stood up. She really didn't feel like celebrating. Yusuke and the others were leaving- that was nothing to rejoice over, no matter how difficult they made her life.

"Hey Keiko, where are you going?" Harry asked as he ran to catch up with her. She shrugged.

"I'm not feeling well and I thought that I should go upstairs and lay down." Maybe seeing Puu would make her feel better.,

"Alright, well I'll come with you, make sure you don't get lost or anything." Harry said, joking.

"But don't you want to stay and celebrate?" Harry looked at Keiko very seriously.

"He's not dead Keiko. I know it. It was far too easy to kill of him. He's still here." Keiko debated within herself. Yusuke said he was gone, right? So then, he must be gone. But Harry just seemed so sure...

The walk up to the Gryffindor rooms was fairly quite, only tapped with the beating of their breath and foot steps.

"Turtle skin." Harry whispered as the portrait swung open and the two stepped inside, not nearly prepared for what lay there.

"Thought you could get rid of me that easily, eh Potter?"

* * *

"That was pretty low of you, Urameshi." A voice hissed from behind Yusuke. Of course, it was Malfoy.

"Yeah well I do a lot of low things, what one are you talking about?" Malfoy frowned deeper, angry that he wasn't taking him seriously.

"Brushing off Keiko's worries like that. You're her boyfriend, you're supposed to believe in her no matter what!"

"I do," Yusuke growled, "It's just that you're little wicked wizard is dead so... ding dong wake up!" Malfoy shook his head.

"I would have believed her. I would have taken what she thought into perspective but you just can't seem to do that, can you?" Yusuke's mind sub-consincely raced to when this whole thing started, when he demanded that Keiko stay home instead of going for something new, something that didn't involve him. "And where is she now Yusuke? Huh? She ran away from you. Well, you don't get the privledge to go and get her, I'll do it. She deserves as much." Yusuke's trip down memory lane faded very quickly as Malfoy started to walk down the hall that Keiko had just gone down.

"Like heck you will!" Yusuke screamed as he pushed back Malfoy and started going down the hall himself. "God you're messed up!" Yusuke ranted as he walked angrily down the hall, Kuwabara folllowing him, asking his where he was going, in turn bring the rest of the group to turn their head and follow in curiosity.

* * *

Keiko fell to the floor after being hit again.

"Keiko!" Harry yelled after her, hitting a quick spell towards Voldemort as he ran to help his fallen friend up.

"I'm fine," She assured him with a smile, taking out her wand and throwing a spell of her own towards the man she had so desperatly wanted to see before.

* * *

"Why won't this freakin' door OPEN!" Yusuke screamed as he tried to phsycially hit the door down. It wasn't working.

"I'll go get Dumbledore," Hermione said as she quickly speed down the hall, an aching feeling in her stomach telling her that something was wrong.

"You do that," Yusuke growled as he continued to pound his body against it, wondering what on earth was going on behind those doors. Dumbledore seemed to sense the danger before hand, however, and was already walking back briskly with Hermione, shouting a spell as he broke open the door and ran inside to see two teens fighting for their lives.

"Keiko!" Yusuke screamed, running to her.

"DISPELLMENT PETRONIUM ALHORMA!" Dumbledore thundered towards a dark shady figure in the corner, a great burst of light shooting form his wand. When the light faded, nothing remained.

"What just happened?" Kuwabara asked, stunned.

"Voldemort never died, that's what." Yusuke said, clutching onto a singed Keiko.

"No Mr. Urameshi, he did not." Dumbledore confirmed, shaking his head. "But never the less, you all fought bravely, and I award you all."

"You award us all?" Yusuke asked, confused as he released Keiko and followed the ageing man out. "Well what now? What do we do?"

"You all go home." Dumbledore said, "I believe, that inspite of Koenma's good intentions you being here is more hurting the world then helping. You should be at home, taking care of demons and angry powerful humans, leave Voldemort to us. Go home and save the planet from something else." He wheezed out with a smile.

The group turned to Botan, who whipped out her communication mirror and relayed the message to Koenma. There was a longiated pause as Koenma mulled over it.

"You can handle it, Albus?" The teacher smiled.

"I believe that we have managed and can manage." Koenma paused again.

"Well if that's how you really feel. If you don't need to use Yusuke I certainly can... Botan, send them all home as was planned."

"Yes sir!" Botan said as she snapped closed the phone and stuck it back in her pocket.

"Alright..." Yusuke said, still not really sure what was going on besides that he was still going back, despite the threat not being neutralized. "But what kinda rewards are we talking about here, old man?" Dumbledore smiled.

"It was a figure of speech, I'm affraid."

"So... there really isn't any reward... is there?"

* * *

"I might actually miss you Yusuke." Keiko said, smiling at him lightly. Yusuke returned the gesture and looked up at the celing as they walked down the hall towards the portal Botan was setting up.

"Well, who wouldn't." He joked. Then, more seriously, "I know I'm gonna miss you, Keiko." He said, looking at her brefily. This was definatly more serious mushy stuff then Yusuke was used to so, he did what he always did- laughed it off. "It seems you've just cast a spell on my heart!" He said with a big groofy grin, laughing. Keiko joined him.

This wasn't going to work. She wasn't cut out for magic. It was fun, but Yusuke's wild jokes and antics were funner. She missed her home, her friends. And, deep down she knew that the only way she made it this far was the the team was here with her, pushing her through. Even with Ron and Harry and Hermione... It just would never be the same. So it seemed that it was decision time. What to do? Join a future that was uncertain, or one that she knew involved Yusuke?

Simple.

So, with racing feet and a racing heart Keiko Yukimora ran and packed, racing back to find Botan and the others already at the portal the young ferry girl had created.

"Room for one more?" She asked, slightly embarrassed with herself. The group turned in a sort of still shock.

"Alright Keiko!" Yusuke yelled, pumping his fists in the air, "Just couldn't bear to part with me, could you?"

"School would definatly not be the same without you Yusuke," She said, sighing lightly. "Even with a bunch of magically people... I think it'd be way too boreing."

'Plus," Keiko thought as she walked towards Yusuke who was waiting patiently for her, 'I think maybe there was more then one person doing some of the spell casting...' And with that, Yusuke picked her up bridial style as they jumped into the portal feet first.

Keiko screamed.

"YUSUKE YOU JERK! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE PUTTING YOUR HANDS!"

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED TO 'YOU MAKE LIFE EXCITING YUSUKE'?"

"YES! EXCITING AND DEMENTED! VERY VERY DEMENTED!"

Oh well. Magic can't fix everything...

a/n- TADA!!! DONE! FINNISHED! What do ya think!? Haha! i'm so happy i could cry! thank you all for reading and reviewing!!!


End file.
